Good Luck To All
by LN SE7EN
Summary: Third Impact was aborted however that's the least of everyones worries. The UN conducts an investigation on NERV and all seems lost. Until one news station decided to uncover a different side of the story but they too face trouble. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: In Medias Res

Good Luck to All

Rated T: For Some Strong Language and Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. It belongs to Hideaki Anno and Gainax.

Inspired by the film Good Night and Good Luck.

Summary: Third Impact has been aborted. However the trials for NERV have just begun. Being deserted as outcasts and branded as criminals, every single NERV branch is awaiting their punishment. The Prime Minister of Japan urges the U.N to give the NERV's Japanese branch the ultimatium. While all this occurs a news station plans to interview the remaining survivors of NERV headquarters to shed a different light. They too in doing so face a barrage of enemies.

Chapter 1: In _Medias Res_

The meeting room, was very well kept and organized. The room had a slight smell of lemons. It was appearant that this room was cleaned not too long ago. In the shelves there were law books neatly organized, and was barely even opened. However the room itself despite having a rather cool demeanor was the place for nothing cool at all. But something rather, engaging.

The long oak table was the only form of seperation between two opposing sides. One side had Dr. Akagi and her lawyers while on the other side had the Prime Minister of Japan and his lawyer and his assistants. They were being recorded by a portable video camera for possible evindence in the near future.

"Dr. Akagi, it says here that you were with the NERV organization since it was called GEHIRN, is that correct?" The PM's lawyer said, he was referred to as Sadamoto.

"Yes I was." she simply answered.

"And your mother was part of GEHIRN as well, in fact that was partly the reason why you joined, is that true?" Sadamoto questioned.

Dr. Akagi was trying to restrain her hands from flexing so much. That so called mother of hers sold her out. She remembered it vividly, yet she tried to forget it all. The bitch was dead, and she was glad because of it.

"My _mother_ was part of GEHIRN but I joined the organization for my own reasons." she stated.

"Regardless of the case, you were close with Commander Gendo Ikari. So I ask you this, how could you not know any details regarding The Instrumentality Project?"

"You suspect that since I worked along side with the Commander, that I would know any details regarding the project, if that is the case than I am not the only one that you should be interrogating." she replied, her voice calm but demeanor was turning into rage.

"What are you implying Doctor?"

"What I am _Implying _is that I wasn't the only one that was informed of the Project's details. There were many others that were involved in this." she was growing agitated.

"So what you are saying is that the entire NERV organization itself including the chosen children were aware of these details?"

Dr. Akagi's lawyer was whispering in her ear. She was completely going hysterical, was she going to confess that she withheld details of The Project?

"What are you doing? You are placing yourself in a unwanted perdicament!" she whispered harshly at her.

"I know what I'm doing, and I don't give a damn so let me protect myself for once." she growled. Then she focused her attention at the lawyer that was giving her so much trouble.

"The Children were not involved and many of the staff were not even aware but I will say this, some people knew these details however they never released the information either it was because they were blackmailed or because they were bought off."

"Well then, do you anyone who withheld this information?"

"Yes I do, and he standing right there." Dr. Akagi announced as she held an accused finger towards her target...the Prime Minister.

The PM stood up abruptly knocking his seat to the floor purely outraged at this accusation. "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME? OF SOMETHING I DID NOT DO? SOMETHING THAT IS NOT EVEN IN MY NATURE TO DO? ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BETRAYING THE HUMAN RACE?"

The PM's lawyer stood up and tried to soothe the PM's rage. However the PM was far from done from even releasing his anger. "ALL YOU ARE TRYING TO DO IS PASSING THE BUCK! TRYING TO SAVE YOURSELF FROM YOUR OWN DAMNATION. ALL YOU ARE DOING IS CREATING FUCKING SLANDER!"

"Prime Minister!" his lawyer exclaimed. The Minister finally looked at his lawyer. "Sir, I am here to help you and you are making yourself a bad name."

The Prime Minister came to his senses and grabbed his seat from the floor and sat back down. He took deep breaths to soothe his new found anger towards the Doctor. The Doctor on the other hand didn't even bother with the whole case as she sat sideways looking at the window.

"You, Doctor are creating something that is truely unbelieveable, how can you say that the Prime Minister was apart of this conspiracy?

"It's raining." she replied.

"Doctor Akagi, do I have your full attention?" he asked.

"Since I cannot lie due to the fact that I am under oath and face prejury if I lie, I will say No...you don't have my full attention."

"No?"

"For something like this, you only have the smallest amount of my attention. Reason being is beacuse I know the Prime Minister is just trying to cover for himself but in reality he is just a cold manipulative liar as the Commander and he knows it."

The Prime Minister held his position wanting to speak out but couldn't and he also couldn't believe that she would say something like that.

"My sole attention has been creating the Evangelions, the pinnacle of Mankind's achievement. An achievement that was not done by the likes of the Minister himself or anyone else in this room because they don't have the intellect nor the creativity to construct something like the Evangelion...Did I answer your question?"

A/N: Well that's the first chapter, this story came out of the blue for me but regardless I am going to try to keep this going as I have other fics in store as well. And one more thing, kudos to the person who figures out what is this chapter's inspiration. Hint: It was a movie that came out last year.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wall Crumbles

Good Luck To All

Rated T: For Some Strong Language and Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, it is owned by Hideaki Anno and Gainax.

Chapter 2: The Wall Crumbles

It was a year later, the majority of the world seems t be heading back to normal as society tries to steer in its present direction. However the ordeal of Third Impact laid fresh on the minds of everyone. Many considered NERV as a band of criminals and were considered the lowest of the low. Not even worth to even be called humans. In fact it was so bad that the chosen children could not get out of the apartment due to the fear of harm.

Shinji laid in his room, he was still like before however many things were resolved. He already cooked breakfast for his roommates and after all that he stayed in his room. He heard the constant threats that they receive on the message receiver.

"You assholes better watch out. Especially you boy. When I see you, you are going to wish you haven't come out of that red puddle."

This was the daily occurence for them especially for them both.

"You red haired bitch, you know who you are. I heard about you, Miss Perfect. Thinking your the best around. I got some advice for you, you better stay in that shithole apartment of yours because if you do, both you and your little friend are fucking dead."

Since the both of them were stuck at home, they decided to communicate more with each other. Shinji at first was still pretty much afraid with even looking at her. However things changed and they began to talk more often than before.

He deleted the messages on the answering machine. He looked towards the living room and saw Asuka in her PJs watching TV on the couch like everything is so causal. She didnt have to worry about school. She already got a degree under her belt so she was in the clear...as for him though, its a whole another story.

It wasn't looking good for Misato either. She too faced the threats from the citizens of Tokyo-3. When she rode to NERV headquarters she had to be extremely cautious. The people gave her a death stare. In fact it was so bad that she a gun loaded at all times just in case something goes wrong. The same thing goes for Shinji and Asuka at the apartment.

Shinji then began to walk towards the living and sat on the couch far from Asuka. He didn't say nothing, he just listened to his SDAT, not wanting to spoil the peaceful moment between them two, regardless of how better they got along. Asuka using the corner of her spots Shinji and softly sighs to herself.

"_**We interrupt your daily programming for this news alert! We are taking you live to a press conference in which the Prime Minister has currently arranged."**_

Shinji took off his headphones and Asuka reverted her attention to the Television.

_**"My fellow Japanese people, it has been a year since Third Impact has occured. Many parts of Tokyo-3 have gone back to normal, however there are some areas that may be impossible to rebuild. Yet this not the reason I am not speaking with you today, I am speaking to you today on regards of what is the future for the organization known as NERV."**_

"Ritsuko are you seeing this?" Misato asked as she hurried everyone to Central Dogma. The transmission was being played on the main screen. All had the their eyes on the screen and stopped doing whatever they were doing.

_**"A couple of months ago, the U.N has offically began a series of investigations towards NERV about their role in Third Impact. As I speak to you U.N personnel are gathering evidence about how to deal with NERV and it's staff."**_

A news station was looking at the television screens as they saw the conference being held. Someone abruptly walked into the room while putting on his suit. "Why is everyone here?" he asked. A woman answered. "The Prime Minister is having a news conference."

_**"NERV's mission was to protect us from the angels. However they did complete their mission, they attempted a secret operation. A Project that called for the destruction of the Human Race, The Instrumentality Project. This cannot go unpunished, for I will have talks with the U.N Chairman and to make sure that the Japanese Branch, the one responsible for Third Impact, to have the ultimate punishment...Execution."**_

The crowd was applauding and cheered as the Prime Minister looked on and kept a stoic face. Shinji and Asuka were at this point, scared. In fact scared would be an understatement. They didn't what to feel, they were being executed for being part of something without even knowing. As for the crew back at NERV, they were more outraged.

"What the hell!" Aoba screamed. "We didn't even know about this and they want us to die for something that we had no part in doing!" He fists slammed on the barrier of his control panel, slightly denting it and his knuckles had minor cuts.

"I swear we don't get any rest around here. Its a curse, being burdened by working here." Hyugga commented.

"Of course, this was expected to happen. I heard that right before the JSSDF assaulted NERV's headquarters, the PM was falsely informed about us orchestrating Third Impact." Dr. Akagi replied.

"However something doesn't feel right." Misato began. "The PM is demanding an the execution of only us, while all of NERV is to blame, I mean we cannot be the only ones with knowledge of this."

"Unless he's hiding something." the Doctor assumed.

"That's a big assumption." Misato stated.

"True, but what you said is indeed correct, we aren't the only ones that know, there maybe others, we just have to find out how deep the rabbit hole goes."

Meanwhile at the News Station.

Two people were walking down a brightly lit corridor, after the conference they were walking to the break room, however the confrence was still fresh in their heads.

"Seems NERV is going to be in a load of shit." a news anchor stated.

"Well of course Walter, what do you expect they started Third Impact." said the same woman from before.

"So you are saying Annette, that even the kids, the chosen children were apart of this?" Walter questioned.

"They could have been apart of this. And besides why do you care about NERV, you know regardless of the fact that they created and orchestrated The Instrumentality Project, you have seen the declassified documents proving the details of how NERV was apart of this. What more do you need?" she asked with a sense of rage.

"It doesn't make sense, in the case that the U.N was in charge of anything NERV related. So therefore how could NERV even create or even yet have the ability to do something like this?" Walter countered.

"So wait your thinking there was something else is involved..."

"Not something else, I'm thinking others were involved in this as well. No way something like this could not have gone unnoticed."

"You may be correct but what can we do?"

"I know I am going to get plenty of heat on this, but I'm planning to suggest to the boss on interviewing the NERV personnel." as he walked up to a soda machine and put some quarters inside.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered harshly. "NERV is already hated by everyone so if when dare to even interview these guys, we'll look we have their sympathy and of course that would lead everyone to hate us."

"Regardless." he began as he opened his soda can. "It's about time that someone shows a different side, besides it might be bad news for us, however it has to be done, after all the truth is out there, and there is always two sides to a story." he gulped down the sweet beverage.

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this but if this goes through, you'll have my full support."

Back at NERV:

Misato saw a group of men dressed in suits with their ID tags hanging from the pocket. It was obvious that these people were agents working for the U.N.

"Identify yourselves." she stated.

"I am Agent Shard." the man stated. he was a clean-cut indvidual who held a stoic face and looked like a person that obeys the laws. Behind him is his team.

"Well then, what's your business for being here?" she questioned.

"Me and my team have been sent here from the U.N. to search the premises. We have a search warrant." he stated as he handed the paper to her.

She grabbed it without any hesitation and stared hard into the details of the paper. It was writted in bold letters.

**"CONDUCT SEARCH WARRANT AT NERV JAPANESE BRANCH FOR EVIDENCE REGARDING CASE."**

She had no choice but to comply. As she saw the men in suits started crawling around the headquarters like roaches at an abandones house. She felt her hopes dwindling. The U.N have been conducting the investigation for several months. The entire world hates them and they are about to face death. Hope is nothing but a load of falsehood.

She was especially worried for Shinji and Asuka. These two deserve so much better. Was there any hope left?

"Um Major Katsuragi?" Hyugga snapped her out of her train of thought. "I have a phone call for you."


	3. Chapter 3: A Faint Light

Good Luck To All

Rated T: For Strong Language and Some Mature Situations

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Hideaki Anno and Gainax.

Chapter 3: A Faint Light

_Ba-Thump...Ba-Thump_

Walter could have handled anything, hell he was a news anchor but he always had the fear of confronting his boss. After finishing in the Break Room he immediately headed towards his boss's office. Now he stood in front of the door. He knocked the door and opened the door slightly so that he could pop his head inside.

The office was light brown with several paintings hanging on the wall. Then in the center he saw his boss typing at his computer. Then he looked up and saw Walter's face popping out of the door.

"Walter, my fine anchor come in, have a seat." he said as he pointed towards a seat.

Walter walked in and sat down on the seat. It felt comfortable but it was diluted a soon a he saw the boss in front of him. He finished typing and then folded his hands and he looked in Walter's face.

"So what can I do for you?" he kindly asked.

He sighed softly and the began to speak. "Sir, by now I believe you know about the situation that involves NERV right?"

"Yes I have heard about it." he began. "The Prime Minister gave a press conference regarding what to do with NERV. Why, is there something on your mind?"

"Y-Yes there is actually." he stuttered. "I was wondering if you could give me the opportunity to give an interview with the personnel of NERV."

The boss just stood there and stood up from his seat. Staring down at him. "Walter, you have been here for a long period of time, you have been our most relient anchor for all these years."

"Thank You Sir." he replied.

"Yet by doing this, it will highly likely tarnish the reputation of this news station. For that I will have to say no. I deny your request." he stated.

"Sir?" he questioned. Walter felt that he was shot down from gaining an opportunity but not for himself but possibly for everyone else as well.

"You must notice by now, that if we even dare do something with NERV, that we will be the most hated station in all of Japan, most likely even in the planet."

"So since you care so much more about the reputation about this station, you should just fire me right now." he said as he to stood up from his seat. His mood turned rebellious.

"Walter, cut the bullshit. Would you want your own reputation tarnished as well?" he said, his voice slightly getting higher.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about my reputation. The reason I joined this news station was because I loved Journalism, and I love the idea of giving the truth, regardless of what happens, after all the people have a right to know. Since you don't share my beliefs, I guess I will have to leave." Walter turned and headed towards the door.

"Walter...wait." his boss pleaded.

Walter turned around to see his boss, still with his stoic face but he knew that his guard was down and his boss had no choice but to comply.

"Do you really want to do this? If anything beyond anything I may have to fire you. Do you really want to risk it? Risk all of your accoplishments?" he questioned severely.

"This an opportunity of a lifetime, I will not pass this up, if I do, I will never forgive myself."

The boss sighed. He really had no choice. "Fine, you will be the one in charge of Interview, you and only you will be the one Interviewing is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." he simply answered.

"Well then, your dismissed and assemble your crew." as he shooed Walter off his office. He did so in a very speedy manner. As he exited out the door he was filled with glee. However, what the boss said was right. If he did this, he was going to put his career and life on the line. He was not going to liked by many, but that was the least of his concerns. What he needed to do was contact NERV...now.

Meanwhile at NERV

"Major Katsuragi, there is a phone call for you."

Misato walked to the phone that Hyugga was holding. "Yes?"

"Is this Major Katsuragi?" the voice spoke.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sorry, My name is Walter Smith, I work for JBC, you know the Japanese Broadcasting Company."

"Oh I know you." she recalled. "Well what is it that you want. We have a very pretty busy schedule." she hastily said.

"I was considering that you and the rest of the NERV personnel could have the opportunity to do an Interview with us."

Misato began to chuckle to herself. "I'm sorry but we don't have time for..."

"Before you decline our offer." he interrupted. "Think about this as an opportunity, an opportunity to clear your names, to show a different side, the side that you have been neglected for, so many times."

Misato thought about it. "Would people even see this?" she thought to herself. "However, this could be an opportunity, perhaps something could happen, like the U.N overturning the execution decision for all of NERV." She made her decision.

"Alright, you have my approval. When do we start?" she said.

"Well we could start as early as Friday." he stated.

"Okay then, I will see you on Friday." Misato stated.

"Alright then."

Then she hanged up the phone and looked at everyone as they gathered around her to see what the phone call was about.

"Well I got a call from the JBC requesting an Interview. I'm guessing it has something to do with what happened during Third Impact. But regardless, I gave them the okay to do the Interview." she announced.

"What good will that do?" Maya asked. "Everybody hates us. Why would they watch us?"

Dr. Akagi looked at Maya. "Everyone hated Richard Nixon but yet when David Frost did an Interview with him, everyone watched." that shut Maya up.

"Besides." Misato began. "We could clear our names."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to do the Interview." the Doctor announced.

"So am I." Misato joined.

The three looked at each other and slightly nodded in approval that they too were going to be part of this Interview.

Meanwhile...

"I have been expecing you Prime Minister." a voice called.

The Prime Minister was in a dark room. Then in front of him was a person being shown by a spotlight was a person with a visor that was sitting on a chair behind a desk.

"You should know that I hate having to be dragged to be here, Chairman Keel." the PM said harshly.

"If it wasn't for me, you still wouldn't have the opportunity of being a Prime Minister." Keel said.

"Listen, Chairman I don't want to stay here any longer." the PM began. "The press are most likely following me, so please make this quick."

"Well from what I have heard, someone is planning to Interview the NERV personnel. This could foil everything, I have been working on." he stated.

"We have been working on." the PM inquired.

The Chairman disregarded those words. "You need persuade the people, that the JBC are the ones sympathizing their cause. That they are against Justice."

"Fine, I will, but after this debacle, I'm through with you." the PM replied giving an angry face towards the Chairman.

"In due time." he said, and then he saw the PM leave the dark room. The only thing heard was the tapping of foot steps and the loud creak of the door closing. "As far as this is still going, it's not going to end...not by a long shot."


	4. Chapter 4: A Covenient Lie

Good Luck To All

Rated T: For Some Strong Language and Some Mature Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evamgelion, it is owned by Hideaki Anno and Gainax.

A/N: To answer your question Asukaforever92, the whole JBC thing was actually inspired by BBC America, and I figured that the JBC would be like a news station from Japan but for English Speakers primarily but its also could be for the Japanese too since the entire cast are bilingual and could translate , kinda like the English Japanese Newspaper you mentioned, The Japan Times.

Chapter 4: A Convienent Lie

_Hissss_

That was the sound that Misato woke up to early Friday morning, the events of the week was really getting a toll to her. But it was soon going to be confession time. Since word spread about JBC actually going to Interview NERV staff, the result was highly divided, half were actually exepecting to see it while the other half without a doubt was bashing the JBC's decision to do the interview. The Prime Minister was actually the leader for the other half.

_**"I look at JBC and I see nothing worth liking, this news station is going to interview the NERV staff so that they could shed a "different light" on the subject. There is nothing to shed. I say to you, my dearest Japan that this News Station is doing nothing but spread propaganda, spreading lies and deception to their cause. The one in charge of all this, Walter Smith, he is a sympathizer to their cause, what he wants is injustice..."**_

Misato along with Asuka are sitting at the table waiting for Shinji to give them their breakfast. Soon he came in with their plates and his. They sat down and began to eat their breakfast, the entire time everyone was silent, no one said a word, the only noise heard was the clattering of forks and plates. Asuka and Shinji were also going to be part of the Interview as well.

_Flashback_

_Misato arrived at her apartment to see that Shinji was with Asuka at the living room. Shinji was watching the T.V while Asuka was reading a magazine. They heard her come in and they saw her walk to an empty seat on the couch. She sat beside Asuka and sighed to herself. _

_"You guys heard huh?" she simply asked._

_"Yeah...we heard." Asuka answered._

_Misato didn't know what to do, this was something way beyond her._

_"What is going to happen to us?" Shinji asked worriedly_

_"Well, I have some good news, regarding the mess we are in right now. I got a phone call from Walter Smith, you know the lead anchor of the JBC, he gave us the opportunity to do an Interview."_

_"An Interview huh?" Asuka replied._

_"Yeah, me along with Ritsuko and everyone else are going to do the Interview."_

_"Well then, count me in." Asuka stated._

_"Really Asuka, that is not necessary, you don't have to do this." Misato assured._

_"You guys aren't the only ones that have to clear your name, I'm in as bad of situation as you guys are, so I'm going to be in it." Asuka answered._

_Then Asuka looked to Shinji who had a face of uncertainty splayed on his face. _

_"What do you think...Shinji, don't tell me you are going to wimp out on this." Asuka complained._

_Then Shinji's expression went from that of uncertainity to that of determination, which hasn't had its appearence often._

_"Of course not, like you I am a part of this too (a huge part) so if you think I'm backing out of this your wrong." he snapped._

_Asuka and Misato were slightly taken aback by Shinji's sudden change in attitude, well after all he did start changing after Third Impact. Regardless of the matter it was decided all of them were going to do this Interview._

Now Misato along with everyone else finished their breakfast. Misato went back to her room and changed into her attire. However it wasn't the same red attire that she would wear everyday to NERV. No she was going to wear her black officer uniform suit. She barely wore on only special occasions. Today was her Interview, which was why she was wearing it.

She knows that around the entrance to NERV would be a problem. She heard from the news last night that there is too be exepected to be alot of press and opposition, however there was also people who were for the Interview as well. But many are fearing that the two crowds might escalate to something violent, all NERV security have been prepped up to deal with the situation. From Stun Grenades to G-37s. Whatever the case, they have to be prepared.

So she left Shinji and Asuka at the apartment once more, she waved goodbye to them and closed her apartment door. She got up more early than usual so that she wouldn't have to face a bigger mess later on.

She got inside her car and rode towards NERV headquarters. Since she wasn't wearing her normal attire she wasn't getting that much glares from the pedestrian. However when she got to the tunnel entering NERV, that was when the real trouble started. She approached the tunnel steadily as there was NERV personnel taking charge on the road trying to make it clear from protesters on both sides. She went through the narrow gap and saw the crowds of people jeering either at her or at the protesters, no doubt the other side was doing the same thing as well, minus jeering at her.

Eventually she was through the tunnel and headed down to the Geofront, by the car elevator. She was then greeted to the sight of the Geofront. She got off the elevator and parked her car in the garage. She proceeded inside NERV headquarters. She was was relieved that she made it inside. Yet she had to deal with the main threat and that was coming too.

She got on the elevator and headed towards her office. The elevators opened and she saw Dr. Akagi in her white lab coat.

"Your nervous, you have been heavily sweating." she pointed out as she looked at her sweaty palms and the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." she assured as he exited the elevator.

"You better be." she replied as she got inside.

Misato was once again left alone as she walked to her own personnel office. It was a short walk. She opened her door and headed inside. Her office was empty as in barren, since she was in Central Dogma the majority of time. She sat behind her desk, hanging her suit before doing so and proceeded doing paperwork.

3 hours later...

"Major Katsuragi...it's time." a voice called.

A/N: Sorry for the delay I feel ill during the past few days but i'm getting kinda better now. Anyhoo the next chapter is when it all starts, the Interviews. The Interview portions are going to be much longer most likely. Anyhoo expect this to be upadated soon.


End file.
